


Mother

by SinEater_Danyi



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinEater_Danyi/pseuds/SinEater_Danyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least they still let her draw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

It sucked when they forced the pills down her throat. When they made absolutely sure that she swallowed them. Her mind slowed down. Her thoughts were like snails. So slow. So easy to focus on. The voices were loudest then. People didn’t understand; she raced her thoughts to keep the voices quiet. Her mind was chaos so the voices couldn’t get through.

She had just given the best speech ever. To the bright little monkey. The one who knew that twelve wasn’t primary. Such a bright little monkey that child was. Jennifer hoped to see her again.

Olivia said that she was proud of her. Proud of Jennifer. That was something she wasn’t sure if she’d ever heard before. However, it confused her. If Olivia was proud of her, then why did she insist on making her take these pills? These ugly green little pills. Who gives out one color pills? The very least they could do was help her paint the world.

_“They’re to help you sleep Jennifer.”_

_“The CEO of Markridge needs as much rest as they can get.”_

But Jennifer is not stupid. She knows that when she takes the pills, the nights are longer. Days pass and the sun doesn’t come back up. Last time she was asleep for three days. No matter how much everyone around her insisted she’d barely been asleep a few hours.

Jennifer knew.

They still let her draw. Although all she could draw these days were monkeys. All she wanted to draw was monkeys. Her other pictures made her cry. They made her sad.

It’s gotta be close to 2am by now. Jennifer sitting on her bed wrapped up tight. Keeping watch. Standing guard. She knows that sometimes they come in her room at night and stand over her bed. Tonight it seems they’re going to leave her alone.

She lets her eyes flicker across the room. In the corner, a metal waste basket was filled to the brim with balled up papers. Pictures that she never finished; that she didn’t want to finish. A few feet from the waste basket is her newest unfinished drawing. Jennifer doesn’t remember starting it. When she blinked her eyes into focus a few hours ago, the image she’d drawn had broken a cord in her heart.

Climbing from her bed, Jennifer tip toed over to the stray paper. She didn’t want to look again. Yet she had to see. Had to make sure. If this picture she’d drawn was the truth, they were so screwed. Sinking to her knees, Jennifer slowly unballed the paper. Smoothing it out on the floor, she leaned over it. Her eyes already welling with tears. The stick figures were simple enough. A taller one and a shorter one. Jennifer knew by the wild and crazy hair that she was the shorter one. The taller stick figure had red lips and nice curly black hair. She also had a large round stomach. There are musical notes floating around her head. Almost instantly a familiar tune wavered into her mind. A song that her mother always sang..

They were screwed.

**Screwed**.

**Screwed.**

Jennifer sucked in a breath. Her eyes darted to the overly large word bubbles she seemed to have put. The shorter stick figure was the first to speak.

_“Mommy, if I has a brother can we name him Otter Eyes?”_

She could hear the taller figure laughing. Light, airy but distant.

_“His name is going to be be James, Jennifer. But you can call him Otter Eyes if you want to.”_

Clapping her hands over her eyes, Jennifer leans down to press her forehead to the crumbled paper. Her tears are hot as they run down her cheeks and splash onto the colors below.

She is so fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't noticed I've been taking my stories down because someone's been taking my stuff so yeah. But this one I love so much that I had to put it back up. It's one of my favorites so I hope you guys enjoy. And I hope that if you wanna use this for whatever you just ask, please. Thanks guys!


End file.
